


Marriage life with Tiktok

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: Brienne try tiktok for the first time and pranking Jaime.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Marriage life with Tiktok

"Jaime..."

"Jaime... Wake up!"

"Hmmm...."

"Jaime, you need to wake up my boyfriend is coming!"

"What time is it? Why now?" groggily answer her. 

She can't help but to giggle while filming her husband. 

"its 3am! Wake up now! He's downstairs! Come on!"

"Not now Wench! Wait who's coming again?" half asleep.

"My boyfriend! Get up now!" she insisted while holding her laugh.

She caught off guard when Jaime quickly get up from bed.

"Jaime..."

She is now successful... Well she thought when He cut her. 

"First of all, you call me LOVE not JAIME unless your upset or I did something wrong!" facing her. 

He is now frowning and mad... 

"Where are you going now?" panicking she is following him. 

"I need to have my baseball bat for that boyfriend of yours! To tell him that I am your freaking hot husband and fuck himself."

"I am your forever BOYFRIEND wench! I'm your one and only love!" 

She can't help but to laugh! 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! YOU THINK I'M KIDDING HERE?!" He said annoyingly. 

"Calm down Love, it's just a tiktok challenge!" 

After that she kisses him to ease the tension. 

"Damn Tiktok! You gave me heart attack there Wife! Don't do that again! Promise me!" 

"Yes! Yes! I promise" she can't help but to smile. 

Now facing himself to her phone. 

"Now, tiktok followers of Brienne! You have your fun! Come here!"

she giggles when Jaime attack her neck and now turning off her phone. 

She don't want to share this kind of REACTION to Tiktok but only to herself. 


End file.
